Scratch Your Name
by SG1 Animal
Summary: Night of Lukes sisters wedding. Luke and Lorelai OBVIOUSLY! Oh.. and the rating thing.. I'm not good at so if you think it should be a diff. rating just let me know
1. There's A Star

**A/N: Hey! This is a little Luke and Lorelai story I wrote a while ago. Each chap is named after some of my fave songs. The Story "Scratch Your Name" is a song by The Noisettes. I love it. **

**This chap is named after "There's A Star" by Ash. It's a song that reminds me of when I was a little younger. When my dad moved I saw this and well.. at the time I was pretty pissed at him so I nicked some of his CDs and this was one of them. I gave the others back but.. I still have this one 4 years on! I speak to him now.. but I still haven't told him I nicked it. Oh and this chap has some of it's lyrics too. My fave parts. :o)**

**Anyway.. I hope you enjoy. It's a 6 part story. Not too long I hope. All chaps will be up today unless my net busts.**

**So, Enjoy!**

**Take Care **

**

* * *

**

**There's A Star**

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please!"

"I told you. I. Don't. Dance."

"Oh, come on, just one!" she pouted.

"Lorelai" he sighed exasperated.

She just fluttered her eyelashes in response.

"Fine! One Dance!"

He stood, rolling his eyes at her smile and sparkling eyes, knowing he'd given in like a child. She grabbed his hand and he let her pull him to the dance floor.

As the first few bars played Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's neck, as his arms cautiously slid to rest at her waist.

"Liz looks really happy." She smiled, not noticing Luke's hesitance.

Luke followed her gaze over to the happy couple that were dancing a few yards away.

"Yeah, she does."

"She's lucky to have you."

Luke snorted and looked down at her, his face screwed up with disbelief, "You think?" he drawled, dripping with sarcasm.

She pulled her gaze away and looked up at him.

"Yes. I do. Seriously, you're a great brother. You don't give yourself enough credit. Liz told me. She said she really respects you. And she's incredibly grateful. You've really helped her out."

Luke blushed and looked away, uncomfortable with the compliments Lorelai was paying.

"Hey" she said, getting him to look at her. "You're a great guy Luke."

_"Tonight there's no denying, no there's no denying,  
There's something magic in the air"_

Luke simply looked at her. His eyes burning into hers, connecting, the world melting away. Lorelai tightened her grip as she stepped closer to him, her chest bumping into his.

_"Emotional disorder, came from out of nowhere,  
And took me unaware"_

His hand left her hip, coming up to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"_T__he patterns of the oceans, lost in her emotions,  
You know that I don't care"_

She tilted her face up to him, his hand still cupping her face but looking into her eyes he forget where his hand was, unthinkingly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

_"On nights when the north wind blows through your heart..  
Dream of a new age."_

His eyes searched hers, finding no objection, just openness and trust, he bent his head down towards hers.

_"On nights when the north wind blows through your heart..  
All I can do is wait."_

Their lips met and fused together, slow and gentle, a languid first kiss of exploration, before the need to breathe drew them apart. Lorelai smiled up at him, then turned her head to rest against his shoulder in the crook of his neck.

_"There's a star in the night sky,  
The kind of star we would be hoping for..  
There's a star in the night sky,  
The kind of star we would be dreaming of…"_

"This is perfect." She sighed contentedly.

"Yeah." He paused. "It is." He softly concurred, pressing a kiss into her hair.

* * *

Luke leaned down and kissed his sisters cheek, before pulling back from the hug and turning to shake TJ'S hand.

"Have a good time." He waved at the two before the newlyweds climbed into the taxi waiting to take them to the airport for their flight to their honeymoon.

As the taxis taillights sped off into the distance Luke smiled and turned to Lorelai.

"So.." she said walking towards him "I just spoke to Miss Patty." Coming to a stop next to him arms crossed above her chest.

"Oh yeah?" he asked whilst shrugging his jacket off.

"Yeah, and apparently as we were kissing there was a shooting star above us."

"Yeah, right." He said raising an eyebrow. "It just happened to be there eh?" He wrapped his jacket round Lorelai's shoulders.

"Thanks" she smiled before continuing with the tale, "According to her and Babette this is a good omen. A good luck sign for our relationship they said."

Luke chuckled.

"Of course they then informed me of how they'd been praying for this for years. I'm thinking that if Andrew, who is by the way drunk as a skunk, had come over and puked on our feet then that would have been a good omen."

"Aw, jeez Lorelai. Nice."

Lorelai shrugged, "I legged it after Babette uttered "Luke's butt.. " He followed her gaze over to a crowd of people, Miss Patty and Babbette holding court at the center of them.

"Whoa! Lets avoid them." He said turning them away, "Diner?" he asked, seeing as they were heading in that direction.

"Coffee? Of course!" she grinned. "You sure know how to pamper a girl."

He rolled his eyes causing Lorelai to giggle.

"Whatever" he grumbled, as she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it.


	2. I Like You

**A/N: 2nd Chap! I Like You is a song by my favourite artist ever.. The god that is Morrissey. :o) It's a great song. I hope you like this chap and the story so far.**

**Take Care**

****

**

* * *

**

**I Like You**

"I thought I was getting coffee." said Lorelai as Luke walked past the counter towards the door leading to the stairs to his apartment.

"You can." He said turning back to her and stopping, "I just thought that you'd prefer it upstairs without the audience." He nodded to the shop window, where across the square the group with Patty and Babette could be seen staring in the Diner's direction.

"Oh." She said, before hurrying after him. "I thought you didn't keep coffee up here? I mean the night of the fire you said I couldn't have coffee cause you had none up here." She continued, following Luke into his apartment.

"Well.. I didn't have it then. But I realised I should in case you ever had to go up there again so you wouldn't moan about it."

"Aww.. Thanks Lukey!" She grinned.

"Call me that and I won't do it."

"Dirty."

He rolled his eyes at the familiar occurrence. After pouring the coffee he handed her it and grabbed a beer from the fridge before walking over to the sofa.

""So…" said Lorelai as she sat down next to him, legs tucked up under her, one shoulder resting against the shoulder back facing Luke. "Patty and Babette think we're in a relationship."

Luke didn't reply merely lifted his bottle of beer and took a long pull.

"Oh.. because, uh, we don't have to be. If that's not what you want. I mean, it was one kiss right? And we're.. well we're best friends, if you want to stay that, it's you know.. fine. It was one kiss, we can blame it on the.. erm. the dancing, and the music, and the.. um.. spit roast." She rambled face screwed up with uncertainty, filling the silence. Her eyes watched as Luke leant forward, placing his half full bottle on the table next to her cooling cup of coffee. "So.. do you want to.. forget it?" she asked, totally unsure of herself.

If Luke was fazed by this unselfconfident side of her he didn't show it. Instead he moved nearer to her, twisting so he was facing her. In an action reminiscent of earlier he reached a hand out to cup her face, turning it to make her look him in the eyes.

"LorelaiI want to be with you. I want an us." he paused, making sure she was listening, his voice heavy with honesty. "I'm in love with you."

He held his breath as the words left his lips. Watching as the expression on her face changed from one of nerves to shock and then hope. A small smile curling up the edges of her lips, as she was comforted by his words. The smile turned to a smirk as she noticed the heavy lines of tension on Luke's face, belying his own nerves now that he'd opened up to her.

She pushed herself up from the couch, moving to stand in front of him.

"That's good." She smiled, before settling a knee either side on him, straddling his lap. "Because I'm in love with you too Lucas." She said drawing out his full name with a grin before leaning forwards pressing her lips against his.


	3. Begin The Begin

**A/N: Begin the Begin by REM. **

**Take Care**

****

* * *

**Begin The Begin**

The bright morning sunlight through the open curtains awoke Luke. Lorelai's back was pressed against his chest; her butt firmly nestled against his groin. One of his hands was sandwiched between them the other firmly cupping her breast. That had been a pretty nice way to wake up he thought as he gently disentangled himself from her.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and padded barefooted across the apartment to the small kitchenette. He quietly filled the empty coffee pot and shoved it into the machine, flicking it on, before returning to the bed.

In his absence Lorelai had turned, now facing the empty space he'd left. He carefully lowered himself back down to lie next to her. He stared at her, amazed that she hadn't woken, and just in general, amazed that she, Lorelai Gilmore was in his bed.

The aroma of coffee broke through her subconscious, coaxing her from sleep.

"Morning." Luke smiled. His voice still gruff from sleep, his hand stroking her cheek.

"Morning." She grinned back, blinking blearily, snuggling against his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"The coffees on."

"Really?!" she smiled up at him.

"Yep." He kissed her forehead. "One cup of liquid death coming up." He said, before sliding from the bed.

As Luke moved to the kitchen Lorelai leaned over the side of the bed, reaching for her panties and quickly slipping them on.

"I'm just going to check on Ceaser. I'll be right back." Luke said handing the coffee to Lorelai.

"Ok." She replied, watching him quickly dress in his usual uniform of jeans and flannel, and his blue cap.

As the door closed behind Luke, Lorelai stood, wrapping the bed sheet around her and crossed to Luke's wardrobe.

"Whoa. Certainly loves his flannel," she exclaimed to herself as she gazed at the row of plaid flannel shirts hung up. She grabbed a blue one, pulling it on and chucking the now unneeded sheet onto the bed.

Lorelai crossed the room, rolling the longs sleeves up as she went, and sat on the sofa. She reached for her bag, pulling it onto her lap, and searched through it for her cell phone. Her fingers grasped around the compact object and she yanked it out.

Checking the display, one missed call was listed. She flicked it open to see it was from Rory. Speed dialling 1, she tucked her legs up, the large shirt covering them and listened to the dialling tone.

"Hello" Rory's voice chirped.

"I'm wearing flannel."

"What?"

"I am wearing flannel. Plaid flannel."

"What colour?"

"Blue."

"Ooo! Matches your eyes. Cute."

"That's what I thought."

"So why are you wearing flannel?" The Yale student asked.

"Well.. Luke took me to his sister Liz's wedding yesterday."

"Yeah.."

"And.. well.. we were dancing and we.."

"You what?"

"Me and Luke kissed" she forced out, quickly, cheeks flushing red.

"You kissed? That's great! Finally!" Rory smiled into the phone, practically squealing with enthusiasm for her mother.

"So, you're okay with it?" Lorelai asked, twirling part of her fringe round her finger.

"Of course! I've been telling you this for years!"

"Oh. Good then." Lorelai smiled, relieved.

"So.. flannel huh? And no dirty!"

Lorelai blushed. "Well I'm at the diner so it's either that or my crumpled dress from last night."

"Oh, I see."

Lorelai laughed at her daughter's obvious discomfort. "Relax, I'm not giving details."

"Good, cause I'm too pretty to be emotionally scarred."

"I know, you take after me."

"What pregnant at 16?"

"Oh, hah, funny. Thank your lucky stars I was pregnant then, otherwise you wouldn't have been born."

"True, I forgive you for your dirty history."

"That's kind of you daughter. Anyway, what did you phone for?"

"You phoned me."

"Yes, now I did, but last night you called me."

"Oh yeah!"

"And you're the smart one."

"It's too early to be smart, especially on a Friday. Anyway, it wasn't anything important, just a catch up call. You know.. checking that you're still alive."

"I am."

"Yeah, that's the rumour." Rory replied.

"Oh, sarcasm! I taught you well, grasshopper!"

"Whatever."

The sound of a door slamming had Lorelai jumping, looking towards the apartment door to see a fuming Luke.

"They.. they are all insane. Mental." He said.

"Oh a Luke rant. Hold the phone up so I can hear!"

"Who's mental?" Lorelai asked.

"The whole town. All of them. Insane. It's a town of lunatics." His voice carrying over the phone.

"Oh I miss Luke rants." Rory sighed. "I'll let you go, tell me about it later."

"I will, I'll memorize every line and perform it in the character of Luke."

"Flannel shirt?"

"I'll wear it, and a cap."

"Good. Bye!" Rory grinned into the phone hanging up.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, standing to face Luke who'd crossed the room towards her.

"The diner, it's full. The whole town is down there, waiting for us! I walked and they just stared at.." he said, trailing off as he looked at Lorelai "at.. m.. me." He stammered.

"What?" Lorelai looked down at herself, noticing Luke's stare.

"You're um.. wearing my shirt." He said, still staring, voice strained.

"Oh yeah. Is that OK? I just thought this would be more comfortable than my dress."

"That's fine." He murmured.

"Plus.. it smells like you." She said smiling.

"Oh, you like my smell?" he asked raising his eyes to her.

Lorelai took in his flushed face and darkened eyes "Yeah, I do." She smiled walking closer to him. "You like me in flannel?"

"Uh yeah, it matches your eyes." He said, hand reaching to her cheek.

"That's good, cause I have a few ideas to make you forget the people downstairs. Want me to show you?" She asked wrapping her arms round his neck, standing on tiptoes to look him in the eye.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed with a feral grin, lifting her up.

Lorelai wrapped her legs around him, laughing as he carried her over to the bed, chucking her on to it. She grinned up at him, loving the sound of the deep chuckle and the sparkle in his eyes as he moved towards her.


	4. Baby It's Fact

**A/N: Baby It's Fact, by HelloGoodbye.. Awesome band. Took a few quotes from the show on this one.. anyway.. enjoy**

**Take Care**

* * *

**Baby, It's Fact**

A while later, Luke and Lorelai managed to sneak out the back of the diner and jumped into Luke's truck that was parked in the back alley. Arriving at Lorelai's house, they entered through the backdoor, just in case Babette had somehow sprinted home to watch them. Lorelai was now dressed in the flannel shirt and a pair of Luke's sweat pants.

"I can't believe Babette and Patty have been sat in your diner for like.. 6 hours!"

"They are mental."

"I just hope they didn't hear us." Lorelai laughed as a blush spread across Luke's face as they walked to the front door.

"So," she said as they stood in the foyer, "Will I see you tonight?" entwining her hand with his.

"Well I am closing." He smirked as she tried to hide the disappointment that was evident on her face. "But I'll close early so.. come by at about 8?"

"Are you sure about closing early?" she smiled.

He shrugged "It's not like I'll go out of business, you and Rory are the only ones that come by at that time usually."

Lorelai nodded. "Ok, I see you then."

"Great, we'll get food yeah?"

"Alright."

He gave her a quick kiss before turning and leaving.

Lorelai spent the rest of the afternoon napping. Waking at about 5, she ran herself a bath and had a long soak before getting out and dressing. By the time she walked to the diner at 7.15 it was deserted. In fact the people outside were crossing the street avoiding walking past the diner front.

"Whoa, what happened here? Is it some kind of quarantine?" asked Lorelai, as she entered, to Luke who was stood in his usual spot behind the counter. "Wait. Do you have bird flu? Is that it?" she grinned.

Luke just rolled his eyes at her, ignoring her whilst he finished cashing up the till.

"Ok, seriously, what happened?" She asked settling on the stool next to the till.

"I kicked them out." He said, taking the money into the stock room safe.

"Who? Everyone?" she asked following him and leaning in the doorway.

He sighed as he passed her and began putting chairs up onto the tables. "Yes. Everyone. Well.. I threw Kirk out after he tried to give me.. advice." Lorelai laughed as he continued "And the rest sort of ran out soon after."

"Even Lane?"

He nodded. "She said she had a crisis of conscience and had to go read the bible or something so could she take the rest of the afternoon off."

"Mrs Kim will be pleased." She smiled at him "Big bad diner man making rebel Lane turn back to the Lord."

"Well, whatever." He said placing the last chair up.

"So what made you throw them out?"

He exhaled deeply "I ignored the staring but then Patty and Babette started on how you and me.." he trailed of looking kind of uncomfortable.

"We what?"

"Well, how we'd have such beautiful kids. With your eyes and my butt. Their words I swear!" he said holding his hands up after letting the blinds down. "I think it was when Babette pinched said body part that I flipped." He said settling on the edge of the stool next to Lorelai.

"Aww" Lorelai smiled, before leaning in for a kiss, which quickly deepened. "Feel better?" she asked as they broke apart, Luke's hand on her hip.

"A bit." He smiled. "So you hungry then?" he asked.

"I could eat." She nodded.

"You can always eat." He laughed as he stood. "Let me change and then we can head out."

"Hang on, we're going out for food?" she asked following him up the stairs.

"Yeah, is that Ok? I just thought it'd be nice not to have to cook."

"It's fine, it's just, I didn't dress for going out." She replied looking down at her jeans.

"Its fine. I know the owners and I'm only changing my top. Besides" he said turning towards her as he stood in his bedroom doorway. "you look great." He grinned, obviously checking her out.

"I do?" she asked unsure still standing in front of him.

"Yep. Those jeans are really working for you."

"Yeah?"

"They're working for me to." He smiled.

"You're flirting with me." She grinned. The exchange showing how much in their relationship had changed in 24 hours, their previously light-hearted flirting became more meaningful.

"In fact, I have some very positive views on those jeans, and other aspects of your being. I might tell you later."

"Oh.. really?" she smiled.

"Uh huh" he nodded kissing her, and letting his hands drift to her jean clad butt. "Definitely" he smirked after they broke apart.

"That's alright then."

"So, I'll just get changed." He said pointing towards his room.

"Okay." She nodded walking over to perch on the edge of his armchair. "I can't wait to experience a Luke "Butch" Danes first date." Lorelai called to him in his room. "I'm thinking a trip to the batting cages.." she laughed leaning back against the chair.

"Oh, haha." He called dryly. "You're funny."

"Seriously though, where are we going?"

"I'm not saying" he replied, walking from his room with a dark pair of jeans on, and pulling a brown form fitting jumper on over his well defined torso. Lorelai's gaze wandered over the exposed flesh grinning appreciatively. "So ready?" Luke asked, pushing a wallet into his back pocket and reaching a hand out to her.

She nodded, and grasped his hand, once more entwining their fingers. "Looking good butch" she laughed squeezing his hand playfully.

"Shut up" he said as she burst into giggles. He shook his head and led her towards the apartment door.


	5. Do I Have To Come Right Out And Say It

**A/N: Last chap! The song.. the version by Buffalo Springfield is the one I love.. :o) anyway.. I hope you've enjoyed this.. posting more stuff soon..**

**anyway..**

**Read Review.. **

**Take Care**

**

* * *

**

**Do I Have To Come Right Out And Say It**

"Man, this place is great!" Lorelai exclaimed, watching Maisie and Buddy walk away.

"I know. I come out here 2 or 3 times a week. Breakfast, lunch, whenever I can swing it."

"Ooo. This is your version of Luke's! And Maisie and Buddy, they know you! Hermit Luke, you never cease to surprise me."

He rolled his eyes at her replying "Maisie was at school with my Mum, and after my Dad died, Buddy helped me set the diner up."

"They sound like good people."

"They are" he nodded. "The best." He said, a melancholic look in his eyes.

"But really, not letting us order?"

He laughed as Lorelai turned the conversation back to a lighter subject. "Don't worry, whatever they bring you will love. I promise you, they are the best cooks."

"I'll hold you to that promise mister."

He handed her the flute of champagne the waiter had poured for them. "Here's to you"

"I'll drink to that" she smiled, clinking glasses.

Luke pulled a face "Yep I definitely hate champagne" he said, setting the drink down with a look of disgust.

"I can't believe how long it's taken us to get here." She laughed, "Remember the day we met?"

"What you mean your crazed entrance to the diner with demands for coffee?"

"I wasn't crazed."

"God, you were annoying though. Seriously, I was about a minute away from picking you up and throwing you out the door."

"But I won you over with my wit and charm" she smiled, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Is that what you call it?" Luke smirked.

"Hey!" she exclaimed hitting him on the shoulder, making him laugh. "Do you remember the horoscope?" she asked suddenly remembering. "God, I would have done anything for coffee that day." She shook her head in embarrassment at the memory.

He just smiled, reaching to his back pocket and sliding his wallet out. He silent opened the leather wallet and pulled a scrap of paper from it, handing it wordlessly to Lorelai.

"What's this?" she asked unfolding it. She scanned the paper in silence, before looking up at him, eyes wide with surprise. "You kept this?"

He nodded, taking the piece of paper back and returning it to the wallet. "You said it would bring me luck if I held on to it. So I did."

"You kept this? You kept this for.."

"8 years."

"8 years." She said in amazement. "That's.. wow. Luke that's just.. I can't believe you kept it."

He smiled at her, putting the wallet back in his pocket and folding his arms. "Look, Lorelai, I want you to know, that this thing we're doing. Me and you. I'm in. I am all in." he held her gaze, "Does that, uh, does that scare you?"

Her eyes flicked down at the table top, momentarily, before returning to his. She shook her head, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers. "With you saying that, it doesn't scare me Luke. Not at all. I know you know my past, but this relationship, it's different. You know me. You know everything about me, better than anyone else. You know that this should scare me, but really it doesn't. Because with you, I'm in. I am all in too." She smiled, entwining his fingers with hers, her eyes shining brightly with emotion.

Luke smiled at her, leaning across the table, their lips meeting in a tender and meaningful embrace.

"Break it up mister, family restaurant here." Maisie's voice said, breaking through they emotion filled haze. Luke flushed red, as Maisie chuckled at his discomfort. "Enjoy the meal" she grinned at the pair, placing their plates of food in front of them.

"Thank you" Lorelai smiled at the proprietor, whilst Luke grinned sheepishly, his ears still red.

"8 years" Lorelai said softly as she picked her knife and fork up.

"8 years."

"You know what that says?" she asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"You were pining after me!"

"I was not!"

"You adored me, yearning after me, longing for me."

"I did not!"

"Oh, you romantic, holding a flame for me all this time, waiting."

"Whatever" he said gruffly, shovelling a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Luke?" she asked softly.

"What?" he asked, eyes softening in apology for his gruffness.

"I'm glad you waited." She confided, watching as a soft smile spread across his face.

"I'm glad I did too."


End file.
